Making the most of it
by RaindropsAndRosepetals
Summary: Ellie didn't ask for this. She didn't ask to be kidnapped and taken to this place, but now she's here, and she'll try to make the most of it. Contains OC don't like it, don't read.
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: hey! So I've started a new story. My last Peter Pan story was awful, so I've decided to make a new one. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ellie sighed as she started at the blackboard, chewing on her pen. "Ms. Santos, can you answer the question?"<p>

Snapping out of her daydream, she bolted up. "Uh..four?"

Her teacher sighed. "Good guess, but please pay attention from now on."

Yea, sure that was gonna happen. "Ok."

"Thank you."

She rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers against her desk. The bell rang and she sighed in relief. She darted for the door, hoping he wouldn't stop her. "Ms. Santos?" She sighed. What did hoping ever get her? Nothing.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell?"

"I understand things are hard for you, due to recent..developments, but it's not excuse for your grades to drop. You had good grades, what's happened?"

She clenched her hands into fists. "Life." She stated bitterly. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. Thank god it was Friday.

* * *

><p>Ellie ran across the street as fast as her legs would carry her. She walked past the multiple shops, and walked right into someone. She jumped back and looked up at him. "Sorry." She mumbled.<p>

She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. "I was wondering if you could help me."

She bit her lip slightly, looking around. There was no one around them. "With what?"

He grinned, though she couldn't see it. "I lost my dog."

She scoffed inwardly, real original. "No, sorry I've to go."

He pulled her back. "Let me rephrase that. You're coming with me."

She turned and glared at him. "I am not going anywhere."

He laughed an evil laugh that made her shiver. "You have no choice. Boys?"

Suddenly, she was surrounded. There were five of them. They grabbed her, and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, all she could feel was the pain in her head. She was surrounded by darkness. They were moving, not much, but they were moving.<p>

She searched around in the dark for her backpack, but she couldn't feel it. She sighed in frustration and a door was pulled open. "Agh, I see our guest has awoken."

It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the light, but she saw the man who had taken her, except now he looked different. The clothes be was wearing had disappeared, and the most noticeable difference was that his left hand was missing, replaced by a hook. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

He grinned and walked closer to her, while she backed away. "All shall be revealed shortly." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. "Smee, tie her arms."

"Aye aye captain." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back, tying them together. She winced as he pulled them tight.

As Smee was finishing up, the other men looked her up and down. "She's odd looking." One of them stated.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Odd? She always she was pretty normal looking. She had brunette hair and green eyes. She was about five five and she weighed one hundred fifteen pounds. Her body wasn't perfect, but she didn't think it was odd. "She wears pants like a man."

She raised an eyebrow. Were they talking about her jeans? "Yes, apparently women do that now." Stated the one with the hook.

She rolled her eyes and he walked over to her. "What's your name, girl?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She stated.

He glared and shoved her against the wall. He put his hook to her throat and she gulped. "Don't make me ask again."

"Ellie Santos."

He grinned and released her. "She'll do just fine."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

He smiled eerily and walked a circle around her, like a cat and it's prey. "You see dear, you're merely a small pawn in the game. There's a certain..boy I'm after. I've tried capturing the ones that are close to him, but that hasn't worked, so now I've captured a complete stranger, and because be can't resist being a little hero, he'll save you, and I'll finally be able to kill him."

"And how exactly is he going to save me?"

He grinned and pushed onto a plank. "When I push you into the water he'll have no choice but to come to your rescue."

She rolled her eyes. Yea, cause that'll totally work, a boy is going to save a stranger from falling into the water.

Wait, what? "No, no, no I can't swim."

His grin grew into a smirk. "That's even better."

"Please, don't do this." He pushed her closer to the edge of the board, grinning madly the whole time. It seemed like hours, but finally he pushed her off. Her scream was cut off by the water filling her lungs. Her vision became cloudy, and finally she couldn't stay awake anymore.

* * *

><p>Ellie shot up and coughed the water out of her lungs. She tried to stand, but she wobbled as she did so. A hand grabbed her elbow to steady her. "Easy, take it slow." She gasped and whipped around.<p>

She saw a boy who looked to be about fifteen, like she was. "You stay away from me!"

He gave her a confused look, moving closer to her. "I won't hurt you."

She bit her lip slightly. "Who are you?"

He grinned and bowed. "Peter Pan at your service!"

She looked at him for a few seconds, and then she started to laugh. "Ok haha very funny, where are the hidden cameras? This is a prank right?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No."

She scoffed. "You're not real, Peter Pan does not exist."

"Yes I do!"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Right, and I suppose you can fly as well?"

He grinned at her. "Of course!"

"You're insane." She turned away from him and gasped. He was in front of her, and he was flying.

"Told you so." He grinned victoriously.

"Ok, say I believe that this is real. Who's the freak who took me?"

"You mean Hook? Don't worry about him, he's just a codfish."

"Ok then."

He smiled and put his hand out. "Come on! I'll show you our hideout!"

She looked at his hand skeptically. "Do you trust me?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "I've been kidnapped by pirates, and I nearly drowned. I don't think it could get any worse. I don't trust you, but I will go with you." She put her hand into his and he smiled at her.

Boy was she wrong. She screamed as they flew higher into the air. "Put me down!"

He laughed and looked at her. "Relax! We're all almost there!"

She closed her eyes and clutched onto him tighter. "Where are we going?"

"I told you, we're going to the hideout! You can meet the lost boys, and Tink!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

**A/N: ok, it's a pretty bad ending, but I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Houdini and Wizards

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>They flew for about ten minutes more, before finally, he stopped. "Oh, thank god, I thought that-"<p>

"Hush!" He whispered.

She glared at him. "Excuse me? I don't know who you think are Houdini, but you don't tell me to-" she was cut off by him slamming his hand over her mouth.

Her glare harshened. Finally, he moved his hand away. "Who's that?"

She looked at him questionably. "What?"

"You called me the wrong name, I'm Peter-"

"Yea, I know who you are."

"Then who's Houdini?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "No one. Now, why did you tell me to be quiet?"

"I saw one of the Indians."

"Wait, aren't they on your side?"

He grinned at her. "Of course! We're just playing a game!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh! How wonderful!" She feigned happiness, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

His grin grew. "You can play to if you want."

"You've obviously never heard of sarcasm."

He smiled. "Come on, we're almost at the hideout now."

"How exciting." She replied dryly.

He stopped flying and smirked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smiled and grabbed her arms, so that now she dangling in midair. He let go, and she screamed. She fell through a hole and landed on a mattress of some sorts. Peter flew in behind her and grinned at her. "Lost boys!"

Six boys came running in the room. Each of them wore an animal outfit. The tallest one came forward, he was wearing a fox outfit. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." She pointed at the one in the skunk outfit. "Tootles." She pointed at the one in the bear outfit. "Cubby." She pointed at the twins who wore the raccoon outfits. "The Twins." She pointed at the one in the rabbit suit. "Nibs." She pointed at the one in the fox outfit. "And finally, Slightly."

They all looked at her, completely dumbfounded. "B-but how did-"

"I saw the movie." She replied.

"What's a movie?" Questioned Cubby.

She sighed. "Nothing."

"Uh..hey! I don't even know your name." Stated Peter.

"It's Ellie." She replied.

He smiled and nodded. "Wanna play treasure hunt?"

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You wanna go see the mermaids?" Asked one of the Twins.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Then what do you wanna do?" Questioned Slightly.

Peter answered for her. "Let me guess, go home?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, thinking of her mother, father and uncle. She shivered at another thought and then closed her mouth. She shook her head. "No."

Peter sighed. "Fine, I'll go get Tink so she can- wait, did you say no?"

Ellie nodded. "I don't wanna go home, not ever again."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded again.

If his smile were to get any bigger, she's sure it would fall off. "That's great! You can stay here forever!"

She smiled slightly. "I guess so."

"We'll do all kinds of stuff!"

"We can fight the pirates!" Yelled Slightly.

"Dance with the Indians!" Chimed in Nibs.

"She could tell us stories!" Suggested Cubby.

"And be our mother!" Yelled The Twins

"Wait, what?"

They all turned and looked at her. "Will you tell us a story?"

"Uh..I don't really know any stories."

"Why don't you tell them one about me?" Suggested Peter. He was floating around the room with his flute.

She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Oh, you mean like the one where Hook finally beats you?"

He nodded. "Yea, like- hey! That's not funny." He had fallen out of the air in shock and she laughed.

"Really? Cause it's pretty funny to me." She stated.

He glared at her, but it faded and he grinned. "I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"The fairies are having a gathering tonight, we should go!"

She scoffed. "Fairies? Ok, I get that I'm probably unconscious right now, but that's taking it a step to far. I don't believe in-" she was cut off him covering her mouth with hand.

"Don't say that! Every time you say that a fairy drops dead."

He moved his hand away and she sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going to the stupid gathering."

Peter rolled his eyes at her. "Do you like to have any fun?"

She glared at him. "I have fun all the time!"

"Yea? What do you do?"

"I do all sorts of things! I read books-" he made a 'humphing' noise. "What?"

"Reading is boring."

"It is not! There are lots of interesting books!"

"Name one!"

"Harry Potter."

"Who?" Questioned Slightly.

She turned and looked at him. "Harry Potter. He's a wizard." She looked back in Peter's direction. "A very _brave_ wizard."

"Not as brave as me."

She smirked at him. "You're right, he was braver."

"He is not! I'll fight him just to prove it!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him fully. "He's fiction, as in not real." She poked his chest and he took a step backwards. "Just." She poked him again, and he took another step back. "Like." Another poke, another step back. "You." She got closer to him, but something grabbed onto her braided ponytail and yanked, hard.

She whipped around and came face to face with a ball of light that sounded like bells as it yelled at her. "Oh, let me guess, you're Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell chimed at her some more and she glared. "You're a brat. Has anyone ever told you that? In fact, I bet if you looked it up in the dictionary, there would be a picture of you. You can keep throwing insults at me in your stupid bell language, but you know what? I don't care! It's probably nothing I haven't heard before. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be around all of you, and I don't want to play any stupid games!" And with that, she left the hideout, leaving everyone, including Tinkerbell, speechless.

Peter looked around at them all, not sure what to say. "Are you sure she's not a pirate? She sure does act like one." Stated Cubby.

Peter glared at him and he shrunk back. "Don't be stupid, girls can't be pirates." Stated Nibs.

* * *

><p>"Stupid island, stupid boys, stupid fairies, stupid me!" Screamed Ellie.<p>

"I hate it here!" She threw a rock at s tree, and it bounced off into the dirt. She took a breath and rubbed her temples. "Breathe Ellie, it's fine. Everything is fine." She took another breath and sat on a rock.

"I don't want go home, so this is my only option. I'll just have to make the most of it." She took another breath and laid back on the rock. "Mother." She scoffed. "Do they honestly think I look like a mother?"

"You look ok to me." She gasped and fell of the rock. She peaked out from behind the rock and saw Peter. "Oh, it's only you. What do you want?"

He smiled and walked closer to her. "We're going somewhere." He held out his hand for her take.

"Uh, how about no?"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. I gave you the option of choice, just remember that."

She nodded and turned the opposite direction. "Thank you. Wait, option of choice? What's that supposed to mean?" She turned back and he was gone. "Huh." She screamed as she was lifted into the air. "Peter!"

He laughed and flipped her onto his back. "Just relax, we'll be there in a flash!"

She glared at the back of his neck, but having the option to either fall off, or grab onto him, she reluctantly wrapped her arms his neck. She was _so_ going to kill him when they landed.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! **


	3. Think Happy Thoughts

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ellie sighed as she looked down at the ground. The only thing she could see was trees and a few lakes. The mermaids and the Indians looked like ants. She noticed that they started to descend and she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. He landed on top of a cliff and she climbed off. "Ok, now that you've forcibly brought me here, what do you want?"<p>

He crossed his arms and smiled. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. "Today." He took a step behind her. "You're gonna learn how to fly."

She laughed. "Ok, that's hilarious. Seriously, what am I doing here?"

"I just told you."

She frowned. "I don't do heights."

"Come on! It's incredible!"

She smirked. "Why do I have to fly when I have you as my own personal chauffeur?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because, you're heavy."

She glared at him. "I am not!"

He smirked. "Ok, fine. I'm not going to be around you twenty four seven, so you might need to go somewhere, or get away."

She sighed because she knew he was right. She looked down off the cliff and then back at him. "Ok, fine. I'll let you teach me how to fly."

He grinned at her. "I knew you'd come around."

"On one condition."

His shoulders slumped over and he sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need to get some of my things, so I need you to take me back home."

"And that's where exactly?"

"New York."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, when do you wanna go?"

"Now would be good."

"Alright, get on."

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready?" He questioned.

"How nice of you to ask me this time. Yea, I'm ready."

He started to fly and she wrapped her arms tighter. "You know, I wouldn't have to force you if you weren't so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

He nodded as they went stubborn. "You're really stubborn."

"Yea? Well you're vain."

"I don't even know what word means."

She smirked. "Maybe you would if you read a book."

"Books are-"

"Boring. You've told me before."

Ignoring her statement, he made her wrap her arms tighter. "Hold on tight. It's about to get bumpy."

* * *

><p>Eventually, much to her relief, they landed. "Ok, listen, we're gonna have to walk from here ok? Just stay close."<p>

He nodded and she started to walk down an alleyway. A figure appeared in the darkness and she took a shaky breath. They continued forward. "Ellie?"

She jumped at the sound of her name being called and she turned around. Peter drew his knife, and the figure came closer. "Ellie, is that you?"

She sighed in relief and gently pushed Peter's arm down. "Yes Arthur, it's me."

A man with gray hair slowly made his way closer to Them. "You haven't come to visit in a while. I've got some new books I thought would interest you."

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I won't be able to visit you anymore. Mom and dad are sending me to a boarding school, all the way in Florida. It's awful."

"I'm sorry to hear that, everyone'll miss you around here."

"I'll miss them all to."

"Goodbye, Ellie."

"See you later Arthur." The old man turned around and started to slowly walk away from them.

Ellie and Peter turned the other way and continued walking. He saw her wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve as they walked. "Are you crying?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

He stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why were you crying then?"

"Arthur is one of nicest people I've ever met. Now I'm just leaving him behind."

"You're having second thoughts."

She looked over at him. "No, I just feel guilty."

They continued walking for a few more blocks until she ran over to a fire escape on the side of an apartment building. He followed her and they walked up four flights of stairs. She found the correct window and prayed silently it was unlocked. For once, her prayers were answered. She climbed on top of her desk and jumped onto the floor. Peter was about to fly in, but she shook her head. "Just stay there."

He frowned slightly, but nodded anyway.

She flipped on the light switch and grabbed her Harry Potter ravenclaw satchel bag. She opened her closet and shoved in two pairs of jean shorts and one pair of jeans. She grabbed three shirts and put them in. Next she grabbed her favorite mint green hoodie and put that in. She grabbed her black vans and a pair of boots, putting them in as well. She made sure Peter wasn't looking and she grabbed a couple of bras and underwear. She pulled open one of her desk drawers and looked around for things she might need. She grabbed her flashlight, a letter opener, a pack of matches and her hairbrush. She opened the other compartments of her bag and put them all in. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out her iPod Nano seventh generation and stared at it. She doubted Neverland had any wifi connection, but the Nano didn't really need it. It was fully charged and she tossed it in her bag. She could always come back and charge it. She looked around to make sure she hasn't forgot anything. When she was sure she didn't, she put the satchel over her shoulders and climbed back out of the window. She took a breath and looked at him. "Ok, I'm ready."

He grinned and she climbed back onto him.

* * *

><p>When they got back, he took her to the same cliff and she climbed off him. "Seriously?"<p>

He smirked. "You said-"

"I know what I said."

She took a breath. "Ok, what do I do?"

"Tinkerbell!"

"Oh great."

The fairy eventually flew up next to Peter and glared at her. "Tink, we're gonna help Ellie fly." Tinkerbell turned red and chimed at him. "Come on Tink, please?"

She shook her head quickly. "Do it for me Tink, please?"

Tinkerbell sighed and flew over to her. She sprinkled some pixie dust on top of her and flew off. "Now what?"

"Well, you've gotta have faith and trust."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna start singing are you?"

"No. Now think happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts?"

He nodded and she turned to him. "We might have a slight problem."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. A Second Meeting

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?"<p>

"I don't really have any happy thoughts."

"Seriously?"

She nodded and he crossed his arms, deep in thought. While he was thinking, she looked down at the cliff and shivered. They were over water, so if she were to jump off, she'd drown. Why had she ignored her mothers suggestion at swimming lessons? He snapped his fingers and she jumped slightly. "I've got it!"

She looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"You can just think of me!"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be thinking happy thoughts."

"You ar-hey!"

She giggled and he glared at her. "I make lots of people happy!"

"Like who, Wendy?"

"Yea! Wendy!"

She smirked at him. "I'd rather be with her then you."

He stuck his tongue at her. "Do you ever have anything nice to say?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Who I'm talking to."

He rolled his eyes. "You've got to learn to fly somehow."

She sighed. "Fine, what do I do?"

He grinned in triumph. "Close your eyes and just think of something that makes you happy."

She took a breath and closed her eyes. What would she think of? The time she got an A on her math test after weeks of studying? First day of summer? Not drowning? She opened her eyes. "This isn't working."

"Try a little harder."

She sighed once again in annoyance. "I can't do it!"

"You won't know unless you try!"

"I am! Why can't we just stop?"

"Because! I'm trying to help! All you do is mope around and wine. You say you don't want to go home, but you're not even trying to fit in here! It's not my fault you don't have any happy thoughts. Maybe, if you actually tried instead of just quitting, it'll actually work! I bet you were really spoiled where you come from, weren't you? A rich family, being an only child. You probably had maids and butlers to do everything for you and that's why you don't even try!"

She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. Guilt, the feeling he had come to absolutely hate, washed over him. She walked up so she was almost right against him. "I am not rich. I am not an only child. I did not have butlers or maids. I am not spoiled. Do you want to know why I don't have any happy thoughts? It's because my life sucks. My life is one big mess. So I'm sorry I don't have any happy thoughts." With that, she started walking down the steep hill, back into the forest.

He didn't know if it was because he couldn't let her win, or because he was stupid, but he opened his mouth, and replied. "Well, you know what? While you were busy packing I snuck down a level and went into your house. The only pictures there were of you."

She turned back and he saw fire in her eyes mixed with her tears. "That's because my brother's dead, and my parents refuse to bring up any memories of him, so they pretend he doesn't exist."

He wanted to slap himself. He flew in front of her and opened his mouth to apologize, but she put her hand up. "Save it." She pushed past him and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Idiot. I can't believe I actually wanted to stay here." Ellie shivered as it started to rain. "Great." She grabbed her bag and opened it. She pulled out her hoodie and pulled it over her shivering body, pulling the hood up. She moved closer to the tree she was sitting under, hoping it would provide more protection from the storm. She heard a snapping sound, like a twig breaking and pulled out her letter opener and flashlight. She turned it on and checked her surroundings. She didn't see anything to alarming, so she put the flashlight back in her bag, but she slipped the letter opener into her pocket, just in case.<p>

She pressed herself completely against the tree as the rain got worse. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She heard a snapping sound and she immediately stood up. "I know someone's there! If it's you Peter, you might as well just go back!" It was raining, she was freezing, and she was starving, yet she still refused to talk to him. "Maybe I am stubborn." She stated quietly.

She moved away from the tree and started to walk quickly in the other direction. She heard yet another snapping sound and she took a breath. She really hoped it was Peter, or one of the lost boys. She saw a shadow move and she went to run, but a hand prevented her from moving. Her scream was cut off by a hand pressing itself over her mouth. Whoever had grabbed her pinned her against a tree. Hook. She squirmed and tried to get away from him, but he just held her tighter. "We meet again."

* * *

><p>Peter sighed as paced back and forth. "I'm such an idiot."<p>

Tinkerbell chimed in his ear and he glared at her. "Stop, she's not a cow." She chimed some more and he sighed in annoyance. "Your just jealous Tink." Her chiming grew louder and he swatted her away. "I know she called you a brat, I'm sure she didn't mean it." She huffed and flew away.

He tried thinking of what to say to her, then he heard the scream.

* * *

><p>He sneered at her. "Tell me where he's hiding."<p>

She shook her head quickly. No matter how mad she was at him, she wouldn't betray him. He glared at her. "I suppose trying up kill Pan has always backfired on me in a way, no matter what I do. Maybe, I should just kill you instead."

Her eyes widened and then she remember the letter opener. She moved her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. Just as he was about to plunge his hook into her, she stabbed his arm with the letter opener. He gasped and let go of her. She chose this moment to run, taking off into the jungle.

She smacked into someone and gasped. Said person grabbed her wrists. "No! Let go of me!"

"Ellie! It's me!"

She stopped trying to get away and looked up at him. She buried her face into his chest and started to sob. She was still angry at him, seething angry, but right now she needed comfort. "Why is it always me?" She asked.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Of Tunnels and Wolves

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"How does it feel?"<p>

"Better, thanks." Peter had patched up a cut on her arm. "How did you learn to do this?"

"The Indians taught me."

"Oh."

He looked at her and bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "Me too. You're right, I do complain a lot."

He smiled at her. "It's ok. Truce?" He put his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled back. "Truce." She shook his hand.

"So, what should we do now?"

She shrugged and looked like she was thinking about something. Peter, who was sitting Indian style, started floating a few inches off the ground. He was contemplating on wether or not to ask her if she wanted to play treasure hunt with the lost boys. Suddenly, she gasped, and out of shock, he fell and landed on his back. "What? What's wrong?"

"My bag! I left it behind when I ran from Hook! I'm such an idiot!"

"Relax, it's ok, we'll find it." He stood up. "Hop on!"

She eyed him warily. "Can't we just, I don't know, walk?"

He sighed and nodded. "Ok, fine. Do you remember where you left it?"

She nodded. "Yea, I left it under a tree that was kind of hunched over."

"Do you remember which way?"

"Uh," she looked around and pointed east. "That way!"

"Ok, come on." He grabbed her arm and they started walking.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this was where you left it?"<p>

She bit her lip and looked around. "Not exactly.."

"Great, basically you have no idea where you left it."

"That's not true! I remember I left it under a tree!"

"There are over a hundred trees!"

"Look I'm sorry! I'm not good with-" she cut herself off by screaming as the ground shook before collapsing. By the time Peter had thought to fly, they had already fallen, landing with a thud.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

She nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "A little bruised but I'll be fine. Can you fly us out of here?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand. He lifted himself a few inches in the air before coming back down. "Peter! Are you alright?"

"No, something hurts." He clutched into his right side.

"You're bleeding!"

He saw she was right when he moved his hands away that were now covered in blood.

"Peter, are you gonna to be ok?"

He nodded. "Yea, I heal."

She gave him a questioning look. "Wait, what?"

"I heal. I don't know how, but I do. If I get a cut or a scratch it goes away in a few minutes."

"But Peter, this isn't a scratch."

"I know. I can't fly us out of hear. We'll have to walk through the tunnel."

"Tunnel?"

He pointed behind her and she saw what he was talking about. There was a tunnel that was big enough for someone to stand and walk. "What is this place?"

"The pirates figured out we were living underground, so they built this. Slightly found it and told me. We smoked them out and I think they forgot where it was."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I did! I put some planks over it."

"Well, they obviously weren't a good choice."

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had let me fly us."

She glared at him. "I just don't like flying."

"Because you're afraid of heights." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No! I'm afraid of falling!"

"But I'd never let you fall! And if I did, I'd catch you!"

She blushed slightly, thankful it was to dark for him to see. "Whatever. Do you know where this leads back to?"

"Yea, it's our old hide out."

"Right, ok."

"Hey!"

She jumped slightly when he yelled. "What?"

"I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"This is technically an adventure."

She scoffed and walked ahead of him. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Face it Ellie, you're on an adventure."

"I thought adventures were supposed to be fun."

"This is fun!"

"Not for me."

"Well, I'm having fun!"

"Wonderful." She stated dryly.

She gasped as she tripped over something and fell. She looked up and screamed when she saw what she had tripped on. She scrambled backwards, knocking Peter over.

There was a skeleton wearing charred pieces of clothing, sitting in an upright position. "I guess not all of them made it before the fire got to them."

She looked at him in horror. "So, he was burned alive?"

He shrugged. "Or maybe Hook killed him before."

She took in a shaky breath. "How's your cut?"

"Better. The bleeding's stopped."

"That's good. How much farther?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok, let's keep going."

They walked a few more feet when she stopped. "Did you hear that?" She questioned.

"Hear what?"

There was a low growling sound. "That!"

He pulled out his dagger and pushed her behind him. "What is that?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the tunnel."

Two pair of glowing eyes proved otherwise. "Peter!"

He turned in the opposite direction and saw what she was looking at. Two large wolves came forward, growling and baring their teeth. "What do we do!?" She yelled.

He looked around and noticed the tunnel started to split into two parts the father down it went. "Run! You go left, I'll go right. Hopefully, they'll both run after me!"

She nodded and they both ran down the different tunnels. His plan wasn't as expected, because one of them had followed her. "Crap!" She cursed, running faster.

She saw a light and ran towards it. She nearly ran into the gravely wall as she did so. She looked up and noticed another hole. She tried to climb up, but it was to steep. The large animal drew closer and she pressed herself against the wall. "Good flesh eating wolf, please don't kill me." It growled at her and for once she actually wished she could fly.

It lunged at her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, she felt hands grab her under her arms and pull her up. Said person fell backwards as soon as he put her down. "Peter! You flew!"

He winced and nodded. "Yea, I know."

"Here." She helped him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I thought you knew everything about Neverland."

"I do!"

She looked over at him. "You didn't know there were wolves."

He rolled his eyes and pointed. "Is that your bag?"

She smiled and nodded. "Do you know how to get home?"

He felt a tingling sensation on his side and grinned. "Yea."

"Which way?"

"This way!" He grabbed her and started to fly.

"Peter!"

"We're never walking anywhere ever again!" He yelled, laughing as he did so.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! **


	6. Quest

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

The unexpected and rather surprising sound of his voice made her jump and whip around. "Slightly! Don't do that, you can't just sneak up on people!"

As if he hadn't heard her, he repeated himself. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, what are you doing?"

He gave her a slight glare and shook his head. "Don't answer my question with a question."

She snickered at this and he gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"You just reminded me of my old friend Beatrice. She always told me not to do that."

He gave her a shocked look. "You had friends?"

She stared at him. "Ha ha, very funny." She replied dryly.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. What was she like?"

"Well, she loved to play pranks on everyone."

Slightly sat down Indian style in front of her. "Go on."

"She always knew how to cheer me up, no matter the situation."

Slightly had noticed that the other boys had stopped to listen and he motioned for them to come and join, which they did. "Did you ever go on adventure?" Questioned Cubby.

"I don't think that you could call them adventures."

"Big surprise there." Whispered one twin to the other, causing the other to chuckle.

Tootles elbowed them and that shut them up. "What would you call them then?" Questioned Slightly.

"I guess we'd called them...quests."

"What's a quest?" Asked Nibs.

"I suppose it's like an adventure, only we were looking for something."

"Will you tell us about one or your adv-quests?" Asked Nibs.

She bit her lip. "I don't know.."

"Please?" They all begged in unison, excluding Tootles.

She sighed and nodded. "Ok, just one."

Unbeknownst to all of them, Peter had decided this was the perfect time to eavesdrop, and he landed on a tree branch, much like a bird would do. Peter considered himself to be like the birds, only smarter and braver.

"Ok, one day, me and Beatrice were at school, and-"

"What's a school?" Questioned one of the Twins.

Ellie gave them a thoughtful look, as if she was contemplating something. Finally, as if she had figured it out, she smirked. "A school is a terrible, terrible place. There's no adventuring and they force you to take medicine!"

They all made gagging noises, excluding Peter who was trying to stay quiet, though he did grimace at the thought.

Still smirking, Ellie continued. "Anyways, we were at school, and our teacher was talking while me and Beatrice were passing notes."

"What's a teacher?" Asked Nibs.

"Uh..there like pirates, only worse."

If he wasn't trying to stay quiet, Peter would've scoffed. Worse then pirates? Nothing was worse then pirates. Well, except maybe medicine.

"Our teacher saw us passing notes, so she stormed over and yanked a note that Beatrice was just about to pass to me out of her hands. She said that she was going to read it aloud to the whole class. Thankfully, before she actually could, the bell rang and all the other kids ran out into the hallway. Our teacher told Beatrice that she was going to read it aloud the next day. Beatrice came to me in a panic, she begged me to help her get the note back because it had something embarrassing written on it. I told her I would help her and we decided to sneak into school when everyone was gone. That night, when we were sure everyone was gone, we snuck in through the window."

"Like Peter!" Shouted Cubby.

"Well, I suppose so. But we didn't fly. When we got into the school, we went straight to our teachers desk. We tried to pull the drawer open, but it was locked. We decided that the only way to get in was to get the spare keys from the principals office. We took a chair into the hallway and I stood on it. I opened up the air vent and climbed into it. Once I was over the office, I opened the vent and jumped down onto the desk. I grabbed the keys and climbed back up in the vent. Me and Beatrice went back to the desk and unlocked the desk. Before we could open it, we heard someone walking towards the room, so we ran into the supply closet."

"Did you get caught?" Questioned Slightly.

"I'm getting to that. Thankfully, it was just the janitor. After he cleaned and left, we opened the closet and walked back over the desk. Beatrice grabbed the note and we ran through the hall. Unfortunately, the janitor heard us and demanded that we stop. We kept running, but he chased after us. We climbed out the window and got on our bikes. Thankfully, he didn't see our faces because of our hoodies. We were really he didn't catch up to us."

"I'll say!" Yelled one of the Twins.

"Well," they all stood up. "Thanks for telling us a story." Said Slightly.

They started to walk back into the hideout. "Wait! It wasn't a- oh forget it." She turned around and screamed. "What is it with you boys and scaring people?"

Peter grinned and walked closer to her. "Don't like adventures huh?"

She gaped at him. "You were listening? You sneak!"

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I could always fly us there."

"You know what? A walk sounds good."

* * *

>"This is what you wanted to show me? A bunch of trees?"<p><p>

"No, it's what goes on _in_ the trees."

"In the trees? What could possibly go on-"

"Shhh!" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

He made her crouch down lower behind the rock, so that only the top of her head and her eyes were showing. After a few moments, he removed his hand, and all the trees around them started to glow a bright yellow. After staring in awe for a few moments she turned to him. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"For some reason, the fairies store their pixie dust in the trees in this clearing. At a certain time, it glows really bright and illuminates the trees."

"It's incredible."

He looked over at her and nodded in agreement. "I know."

She smiled and him and he moved closer to her. They both started leaning in, and she stopped midway, her eyes widening as a look of fear came across her face. "Ellie?"

"Peter! Watch out!"

He turned around just in time to see a silver hook hurling towards him. He jumped up and pushed Ellie behind him. "Hook!"

"We meet again."

**A/N: I know, terrible ending, but I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Assana

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Peter pushed Ellie behind him and she stumbled back. "Hello boy." He sneered.<p>

Ellie backed further away and took in a shaky breath._ "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" _She thought, looking around, trying to figure out if there was anyway she could help him.

"What do you want you codfish?" Questioned Peter.

"What I always want, Pan." He spat, drawing his sword.

Peter glared and pulled his dagger out of his belt.

"Yea, that's fair." Ellie mumbled. "Hope he chops your other hand off.." She noticed he was looking at her and she gulped slightly. "Whoops, probably should've said that a bit more quietly." She backed up some more and gasped as two hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling them together.

"Sorry miss." Stated Smee.

She squirmed and his grip tightened, making her wince. "Let go of me!"

"I'm very sorry miss, but I can't do that." She squirmed more, but he only tightened his grip.

Hook and Peter started to fight. Hook swiped and lunged at him with his sword, but Peter just jumped backwards, or flew higher. "Come down here and fight like a man!" Demanded Hook.

"I'm not a man! I'm a boy!" Peter kicked off from a tree and flew straight towards the pirate, his dagger pointed right at him. Hook stepped aside and Peter narrowly missed a tree by flying upwards in one quick movement. For just one moment, Peter was stunned, and that was all Hook needed. He raised his sword and struck it down onto Peter's hand, leaving a gash. Shocked, the flying boy dropped his dagger as his blood started to drip onto the leaves laying on the ground. Peter started to fly down to retrieve his weapon, but Hook stood in his way, pointing his sword at the boy. "Any last words Peter Pan?"

Ellie saw Peter's dagger in the corner of her eye and she decided she had to move fast. She stomped on Smee's left foot, causing him to gasp and loosen his grip. She took that as an opportunity to run. She grabbed Peter's dagger and he grinned.

"Just one; duck."

Unfortunately for Hook, the word registered to late, and Peter's dagger hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Smee quickly ran over to him, ignoring the two of them. "Answer me Captain! Answer me!"

Peter landed next to Ellie and she smirked. "Ouch. I'd put some ice on that." She stated smugly.

Peter flew into the air and crowed, making her laugh. She started running in another direction and he flew besides her. "That was so exciting! I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins!"

He laughed and floated on his back. "See what happens when you loosen up? You have fun!"

She smirked and took a breath. "I haven't 'loosened up' I still don't want to fly." She stated.

Peter shrugged as if it was no big deal. "We'll get you there. Remember, all it takes is a happy-" a shot rang out and he fell onto the forest floor.

"Peter!" Ellie darted to his side and saw a bullet home in his right arm.

"I think I got him! Hurry boys, 'fore he gets away!"

"Pirates." She seethed. "Peter, they're coming closer, what do I do?"

"North." He choked out. "Head north."

She nodded and pulled him up. "Everything's gonna be fine." She helped him walk and after about five miles, she stopped because they were at the edge of a cliff, below was the lagoon.

"Peter, I think you made a mistake, we can't go any further, there's a cliff."

He shook his head. "Have to...jump." He mumbled.

"Peter, I can't swim, you know that. There has to be another way, can't-"

"Trust me..."

She heard the pirates getting closer and she took a breath. "Ok Ellie, you can do this. We'll both die if you don't, gee, no pressure there."

"Hurry.."

The voices were closer and stepped closer towards the edge. "Here goes nothing." She grabbed onto Peter and they both fell and plummeted into the warm water.

As soon as she hit the water, she felt hands around her waist and someone pulling her. Whoever was dragging her through the water, pushed her up onto rock next to Peter. A girl with blonde hair pulled herself onto the rock, and Ellie noticed she had a purple tail instead of legs. "Mermaids. We were rescued by mermaids. Of course, what else could it be? This is freaking Neverland, Ellie. Ugh, I've got to stop talking to myself."

The girl ignored her, instead concentrating on Peter. She wrapped seaweed around the wound and put some black cream over it. "What is that?" Ellie questioned.

"Purified squid ink. You know he heals fast, correct?" Ellie nodded. "This will speed up the process.

"Uh..how exactly do you purify squid ink?" The girl went to answer, but Ellie cut her off. "You know what? Never mind, I don't wanna know."

They heard splashes and turned to see the pirates swimming towards them. "You've got to be kidding me." She groaned.

"Take him back to shore, we will take care of them." Stated the girl.

"We?" Questioned Ellie.

"Me and my sisters."

Ellie nodded and helped Peter stand. "What's your name?"

"Assana. It means waterfall."

"Well, thank you Assana."

Assana smiled at her before gracefully diving into the water.

* * *

><p>Ellie fell as she pulled Peter up the beach. She decided to call for the boys, hoping they would hear her. "Boys! Nibs! Cubby! Slightly! Tootles! Twins! Help!"<p>

To her relief, she saw six figures come running out of the trees. "What happened?" Questioned Slightly, helping her up.

"One of Hook's men shot him."

Tinkerbell flew up next to her and started chiming in her ear. "Uh.."

"She wants to know why you let him get hurt." Stated Nibs.

"I didn't let him get hurt! He dragged me somewhere and Hook showed up! It wasn't my fault." She stated.

Tinkerbell chimed angrily and Ellie looked at Nibs for the translation. "I..uh.." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm not really comfortable with translating that."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "He'll be ok, won't he?"

"I hope so, I really hope so." Stated Nibs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Thimbles

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ellie was having a magnificent dream. There were flowers everywhere, gardenias and roses. those were her favorite. She could smell them, feel the softness of their petals as she breathed in the fresh, calming air. She turned her back to them and fell backwards, expecting to land in them. Instead, she just kept falling. She tried to scream, to call out, but found that she couldn't. She just kept falling into the black abyss of nothingness.<p>

She felt a firm, calloused hand on her arm. "Ellie! Wake up!" She gasped and shot up.

"Peter! You're ok!" She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Of course I'm ok, I'm Peter Pan!"

She rolled her eyes and noticed how dark it was. "Why'd you wake me up? It's really early, Peter." She stated curiously.

"I've got an adventure for us to go on." He said proudly.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed in annoyance. "Are you kidding me? Take one of the lost boys, I'm exhausted."

"I already asked them. They're tired too and they won't go."

She felt a pang of hurt go through her when he said that. Was it because she wasn't his first choice? No, no way. Besides, she wasn't surprised that he had asked them first. After all, she was a bit boring. "You're not gonna leave me alone until I agree, are you?"

His boyish grin grew and he nodded. "So you might as well agree." He held his hand out to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. But when we get back, I'm sleeping 'til noon."

He helped her up and shook his head. "There's no way I'm letting you do that."

She made an annoyed sound. "You suck."

He laughed. "Walk or fly?"

She gave him a look. "What do you think?"

"Alright," he pulled her so she moved closer to him. "Fly it is!"

"Peter!" She screamed as he flew into the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to walk? Oh well, to late now!" He spun around in a circle and she screamed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

He flew higher, ignoring her protests. "Relax, we'll be there in a minute!"

* * *

><p>True to his word, they eventually landed. The area was rocky, but there were a few patches of grass on the grey stones. "Why are we here?" She questioned, turning to fave him.<p>

"No," he shook his head and pointed at a hole that was big enough for one person to fall through. "That's our adventure."

"Down there?" She peered into the hole and saw nothing but black. She looked back up at him. "Are you an idiot? We can't go down there! We have no idea what's down there, there could be snakes, or more wolves, or-"

He cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. "That's what makes it so exciting!"

She eyed him warily. "Peter, I really don't-"

"Please? I promise, if anything dangerous happens, we'll go back."

She took a breath and nodded. "Ok, fine. What's the worst the could happen?" _Death, that's the worst that could happen. We could end up like pancakes. _

She expected him to go first, but instead he lifted her up and dropped her through it, causing her to scream. Her hair flew around her as she fell, and she felt like the drop would never end. She heard Peter laughing and crowing behind her and reminder herself to kill him later. Finally, she stopped falling, only to land with a loud splash in some freezing cold water. She started to sink and it took a few seconds before Peter grabbed her and pulled her to the shallow end. She climbed up onto something hard and cold, coughing while she did so.

Peter slapped her on the back a few times to help her get the water out of her lungs. "Sorry El, I wasn't expecting there to be water."

She shot him a glare, though it was so dark that she didn't know if the thing she glared at was actually a rock. "I can't see anything."

"Yea, me neither." They both started to feel around until Peter called out to her.

"There's an opening over here! Come on." He grabbed her hand so she knew where to go, causing her to blush, thankful it was to dark for him to see.

They walked through the small yet wide opening and gasped. "Oh my God."

The whole cave was lit up on the ceiling, causing the whole cave to be filled with light. "Glow worms." She stated in shock. "Did you know you had these on Neverland?" She questioned, turning to him.

He looked back at her and nodded. "Of course I did, I know everything about Neverland."

They both knew that was a lie.

"They're beautiful. I've always read about them in books, but I've never actually seen them from up close." She spoke quietly.

They both lied back on the rocks and stared at the tiny lights. "Ellie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you want to go home?"

She bit her lip slightly and turned on her side. "It's better here."

"Why?"

"More adventures." She replied in a joking voice.

He gave her a look and she sighed. "My parents suck. Ever since my brother died they've treated me terribly. My father's become an alcoholic."

"What's that?"

"You know that stuff Hook always drinks that makes him smell really bad?"

Peter scrunched up nose and nodded. "Yea."

"That's alcohol. When you drink to much of it, it makes you do bad things."

"Do you think that's why Hook's so angry all the time?"

"No, I just think he's a sore loser." She stated, causing them both to laugh.

Their laughter died down and Peter looked at her. "Ellie?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Have you ever given someone a thimble?"

"A thimble?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and then she got it. "Oh. _Oh_." Her cheeks turned red and she looked up at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze. She cleared her throat awkwardly and shook her head. "Uh, no."

"Me neither."

An awkward silence fell among them.

"Ellie?"

"Yea?" Her voice came out as croak sound.

"I think..I'd like to give you a thimble."

Her throat dried up and she sucked in a breath. "Oh, um." She coughed slightly. "I..o-ok."

They both sat up and looked at each other. Ellie tilted her a bit to the right and Peter did the same. Slowly, they leaned they leaned forward until their lips connected. It was awkward and quick, but it left them both with a tingling feeling, and at that moment they were both extremely happy she had decided to say on the island.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: am I moving to fast? I feel like I'm moving to fast. I know, the scene was awkward, it was supposed to be, it was their first kiss. Please review! **


	9. Hunting for a Girl

**A/N: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot!" She yelled running and tripping slightly from the tree roots. "How could you have possibly thought that would be a good idea!" Her combat boots slowed her down a bit but she kept running as he ran a bit ahead of her, expertly ducking under branches and jumping over logs, unlike her, who kept trying not to get hit in the face with said branches. "It would be so much easier if we could just fly!"<p>

He started laughing and she really wanted to hit him at the moment. "What's that word you taught me? Ironic? Yea! How ironic that when you actually want to fly, we can't."

"You suck!"

He laughed louder as they continued running, ignoring the slight thump behind him, until she called out that is. "Peter!"

He stopped running and whipped around, all amusement vanishing from his face. "Ellie! What happened?" He ran over to where she lying on the ground.

"My foot, it's caught between the tree roots." She was panicking now.

"Ok, uh..take your shoe off." He demanded frantically, he could hear them coming.

She gave him an exasperated look. "Do you know how much these cost? I had to work for weeks just to get them!"

"Gee, never thought you would get upset over a pair of shoes."

"Their the first things I actually earned." She whispered.

He gave her sympathetic look and sighed. "Ok, I'll have you out before you can say pixie dust."

"Pixie dust." She replied dryly.

He gave her a sharp look and she smirked. He pulled his dagger out of his belt and cut the roots, helping her up after.

"Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they took off running again.

Finally, they came to a river, and Peter looked at her. "It's our only chance."

"Yea, everything having to do with water is our only chance." She mumbled, walking into the warm water. He stayed behind her, making sure she didn't fall as they went deeper.

"Ok, just hold your breath, I won't let you drown or get eaten by fish." Seeing the look she gave him, he started to laugh again. "I'm kidding. Well, not about the first part. Remember, hold your breath."

They both walked further until it was up a bit past their mouthes. They both took a deep breath from their noses and walked fully into the water. A few seconds later, a swarm of bees flew over them, circling around quickly. When they realized that the two weren't coming out of the water anytime soon, they flew off, buzzing loudly.

Ellie and Peter gasped for breath as they surfaced. "Well, that was exciting."

She glared at him as they trudged back onto the bank, both wringing water out of their clothes. Ellie pulled a dark green hair tie off her wrist and pulled her dripping hair into a high ponytail to keep it from getting in her face. "That wasn't exciting, it was terrifying." She stated, crossing her arms.

Peter just shrugged and started walking. He picked up an object that had fallen and put it in his belt. "Come on," He said, turning to look at her. "We've gotta get the honey to the lost boys and Tink."

* * *

>Hook paced back and forth on the deck of the new Jolly Roger. He angrily slashed a part of wood, making it splinter. He stared at the water for a moment before turning his back to it. "Smee!" He yelled.<p>The clumsy first mate came running as soon as heard his name being<br>called. "Yes, Capin'?"

"Fetch me my coat," He demanded, staring at his hook. "We're going hunting."

"Hunting capin'? W-what are we going hunting for?"

"A girl."

"B-but cap-"

"Fetch me my coat!" He yelled, pointing his hook at the man. "Now!"

"Aye, aye capin'!" The first mate ran towards the cabin.

Hook grinned evilly and turned back towards the water. "Get ready Pan." He spat.

* * *

>"Ellie, please, if you won't fly at least learn how to defend yourself." Peter begged.<p>They were in the middle of a small clearing, both of them holding sticks. "No, I can't."<p>

"If you would just try!"

She groaned in frustration. "If I try, will you stop bothering me about this?" She questioned.

Peter rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Ok, fine."

She smirked, satisfied. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"First," He walked up behind her. "You have to learn how to grip the sword."

Her face went red as he took her hand and showed her how to grasp it. "Good, just like that. See? It's not so bad."

"Yea, not yet." She mumbled.

He just grinned and shook his head. "Now, take your right foot and-"

He was cut off as a bag was thrown over his head and his hands were tied together, attached to the rope were weights, which hindered from flying.

Ellie back away as four pirates, plus Hook, walked towards her. "Stay away from me!" She demanded.

Hook started to laugh along with the other pirates. "And if I don't? Are you going to hurt me with your...stick?" They laughed louder and she clenched her fists, really wanting to hurt every single one of them.

Peter squirmed as he tried to untie the ropes that were keeping him from not only flying, but from rescuing her. "Leave her alone!" He yelled, causing more laugher.

He could hear the sound of footsteps and he squirmed more. He felt the cold metal of Hook's hook as it was forced under his chin. "Well, aren't you gonna kill me?" He questioned, slightly mockingly.

"Oh no, boy." The pirate snarled into his ear. "I'm going to take the girl, and I'm going to kill _her_."

"If you touch her, I swear-"

"Swear what? That you'll come after me? You see boy, that's what I'm expecting. I want you to see her die. And then and only then, will I kill you."

He heard Ellie shriek and the sound of retreating footsteps. "See you soon, boy."

The bag was removed from his head and he looked around frantically for Ellie. "Ellie!?"

There was no trace of her ever being there.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Lies and Doubts

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Peter paced back and forth at the hideout, trying to think of something to do. The lost boys were gathered around him, also planning. "I have to go after her." Peter stated.<p>

"You can't!" Yelled the Twins.

The others nodded in agreement. "Hook said he'd kill her as soon as you got close." Nibs reminded him.

"Maybe you could sneak in at night?" Suggested Cubby.

"No, that'll never work! Hook'll be expecting it." Stated Slightly.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Questioned Peter.

A chiming from the corner made them all look to the left. "Oh hush Tink, we're not leaving her!"

Tinkerbell chimed some more and Peter glared at her. "Don't make me banish you again." He stated in a warning tone.

She glared and turned red, but didn't say anything else.

"Alright lost boys, we've got to come up with a plan, and we've got to come up with one soon."

"I know what we could do!" Yelled Nibs.

The others looked at him expectantly. "Peter, he's expecting you to come and save her, right?"

Peter nodded. "Well, let's not send you."

"What do you mean? Who else is going to rescue her?" Questioned Cubby.

Nibs grinned at them all. "Men, follow me! We'll have her out by tomorrow!"

They all knew Peter would take credit for Nibs's idea later.  
><p>

* * *

>Ellie groaned in frustration as she tried to pry open the window. "This is useless, I'm never getting out of here." She tried the window again, shaking it harder this time, still without any progress.<p><p>

She heard someones footsteps coming closer to the room she was in, so she scurried back to corner of the room. She glared slightly when Hook came into view.

He smirked and took off his hat, bowing slightly in a mocking way. "Comfortable?"

"Very." She spat, crossing her arms.

"You know, the weather is getting bad, it's been raining terribly." He stated, walking closer to her.

She didn't back down. "Oh, really? Maybe the sun caught a glimpse of you and decided it should get away as fast as it could." She said smugly.

"Actually, my dear girl, it's all Pans doing." He stated, rubbing her jaw line with his hook, causing her to slap it away.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned angrily.

"He's scared. After all, he is only a boy. His mood affects the weather. He knows there's nothing he can do to save you." He turned his back to her and fiddled with his mustache. "He absolutely no idea what he's going to do to help you."

"He always comes up with a plan!" She yelled, wanting nothing more then to prove him wrong.

"Ah, but you see dearie, there will be no plan this time. He comes to your rescue, you both die. He doesn't come to your rescue, _you_ die."

"W-what!? You said that I would only-"

He started laughing and she clenched her fists. "What did you think was going to happen if he didn't show? That I would let you go?" His laugh grew louder. "Foolish girl." He walked slowly towards her. "The last you'll ever see is my hook as is comes down and strikes you right between the eyes."

He made a swiping motion and she flinched. "If he's not here by first sun tomorrow, he'll find your body floating in the lake."

A flash a fear came over her face at the mention of water and she prayed he didn't catch it.

He did, and she knew it caused him great joy. He started circling her, like a cat with it's prey. She never took her eyes off him. He clicked his tongue and looked her up and down, making her shiver. "What I don't understand," He grabbed her chin with his good hand and forced her to look at him. "Is why you haven't tried to fly away."

She clenched her fists tightly, causing her fingernails to dig into her palms and make her bleed slightly. "I'm not a coward." She stated.

He grinned smugly at her, his yellow teeth only added to the disgust she felt for him. "Or perhaps you don't know how." He guessed, beginning to circle her once again. "Has Pan not been teaching you?"

She blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, that's not it." He stated. He stroked her hair with his hook. "You aren't able to learn, are you?" He questioned, but they both knew the answer.

She opened her mouth to reply, but no words would come out. He started to chuckle. "Poor girl. The one girl that can't fly. I bet he can tell." He whispered. "That you no longer have the youthful innocence he craves. He never would've picked you, darling. The only reason you're here is because of me." He stated, pinning her to wall by her neck with his hook. "You think you'd be a bit more grateful." He growled. "This is the place where dreams come true." He stated mockingly.

No words would come out of her mouth, so Ellie did the only thing she could think of. She spat at him, causing him to backhand her and force her to let out a shriek of pain. He let go of her and she fell to her knees while cradling her throbbing cheek. "You'll never get away with this!" She yelled desperately.

"Dear girl, I already have. Do you really he'll come for you? Pan values his life more then yours. He's just a selfish child."

Mustering up all her courage, she glared at him. "And you're a pathetic old man." Another slap, another shriek.

"Don't test me, girl." He stated before turning and walking out the door.

Only when she heard the lock click behind him did she start to cry. Every word he said was starting to sink in. And the worst part?

She was starting to believe them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thins aren't looking good.. **


	11. Not the sharpest stick in the woods

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Smitty wrapped his chapped lips around the end of his pipe, inhaling deeply, before blowing smoke out of the corner of his. The salty air whipped around him, causing him to be sprayed by the warm water. The seas were rough today, and he knew why. Pan was angry. The flag of the Jolly Roger was whipping and flapping around so quickly some of the crew was worried it would fall off. The mermaids weren't showing themselves as usual. Their glittering tails weren't flying through the water, nor were they surfacing to yell at the crew as the ship sped by to quickly.<p>

A speck in the distance caught his eye. It wasn't hard to miss, for it was the only thing in the water. The object was being swept closer to them by the harsh waves. As it drew closer, it became larger and soon it was close enough to the ship that Smitty could see it was a man, no, a boy, barely alive, clutching to a piece of driftwood. He was about to alert someone, but knew from the new sound of panicked shouting, there was no need. A small boat with two men was lowered down into the angry sea. Together, they were able to reach the boy and drag him into the boat. The others immediately pulled them back up and the boy was put onto the deck.

"Stand back!" The angry voice of their captain caused to crowd of men to move away from the lad. "What's the meaning of this!?" Hook demanded. He looked around the crowd, scanning for any guilty faces.

"C-captain?" Hook turned to see his guilty first mate twisting his hat around in his fingers. "I'm sorry captain, he-he's just a boy, and I thought-"

"Thought what Smee!? That this would be ok?" He questioned angrily.

"Please captain," The first mate begged. "He's just a boy."

Hook sighed in aggravation. "And do you expect me to do with the _boy_, Smee?"

"Can't we put him with the girl? We know he won't cause any trouble that way, and he won't be able to escape."

Hook contemplated this for a moment. What was the worst that could happen? If the child dared to try anything, he could just throw him back into water. "Alright. Make you sure you tie his hands together."

Smee gave a grateful nod. "You heard him!"

The others remained still, afraid it was merely a test. They looked to Hook for the orders. "Go!" He shouted, nostrils flaring.

They didn't need to be told twice. They grabbed the unconscious boy and tied his hands together and started walking to the part of the ship Ellie was being held in.

Hook shook his head and mumbled. "Bunch of no good bilge rats."

The pirates that weren't attending to the lad, were standing around, staring at Hook. "What are you all staring at!? Back to work!" He yelled, causing them to burst into action.

"Captain?" A tentative voice asked from behind him. He turned and saw Smee. "W-what would you like me to do?"

His eyes darkened slightly and he grinned. "Smee, I want you to go sharpen my hook, incase our guest has an agenda."

* * *

><p>Ellie squinted from the sunlight being brought into the dark cabin. She glared slightly as four pirates walked in, carrying a boy.<p>

"Looks like you've got a roommate." One of them stated, causing the other three to laugh. They tossed the boy onto the floor and walked out, locking the door behind them.

She stood and carefully walked towards him. "Um..hello? Are you ok?" She nudged him with her foot and he sprang to life, causing her to gasp and step back.

He grabbed her in a bone crushing hug and she pushed him off. "Hey! Who the hell do you think- Cubby!?"

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" He stated, grinning madly.

"H-how..I barely recognized you!"

He smiled and looked down at himself. His bear costume had been replace with tattered and worn clothing. His dirty blonde hair had been styled so it stuck up everywhere, making it seem as if he had truly been in the sea for days. "Isn't great? It was all Ni-Peter's idea!" He yelled in excitement, correcting his mistake.

Ellie started to laugh, stopping quickly when she realized something. "Wait, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

Cubby grinned. "Don't you think we thought of that?" He pulled a small bag from his pocket, opening it to reveal pixie dust.

"B-but, I can't fly." She stated.

"You're gonna have to try. You wanna get out of here, don't you?"

She nodded quickly, remembering her conversation with Hook. "More then you can ever know."

* * *

><p>"Do you think it worked?" Peter questioned nervously.<p>

"It had too of. I didn't see them throwing him off the ship, and I don't hear any yelling." Stated Slightly.

Tinkerbell jingled and Peter glared at her. Tootles, who was closest to her, swatted her away.

"You know she can't fly though!" Peter yelled. "What if they can't get off the ship?"

"Peter," Nibs put a hand on his leaders shoulder. "Ellie's tough, I'm sure they're fine."

"Yea!" Yelled one of the Twins. "Plus, Cubby's with her."

Peter gave them all questioning looks. "Yea..but, we all know he's not the sharpest stick in the woods."

"Which makes him braver!" The other Twin yelled. Tootles nodded in agreement.

Peter sighed and nodded. "I just wish I could help."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Cubby questioned.<p>

Ellie took a breath and looked down at the raging sea from the window. "As I'll ever be."

Cubby took a small knife out of his other pocket and broke the lock on window, pushing it open. He sprinkled a bit of dust on both of them and they climbed onto the edge. "Remember, happy thoughts." He stated.

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. He grabbed her hand, just incase she couldn't do it.

Then, they jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. Ben

**A/N: PLEASE READ: The necklace in this chapter can be found on my profile. Also, I realize this may not be my best chapter, and I apologize for that, I've got to get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It would be wonderful to say that they had made it. That they had taken flight and soared as quick as they could back to Peter and the others. But they didn't. At least, <em>she<em> didn't.

Tinkerbell, who had been secretly watching this whole time, chortled with glee as she fell, only stopping when she realized the girl wasn't screaming. She frowned as she realized the girl just looked angry, finally landing in the sea with a large splash. Why wasn't she afraid?

Finally, Tink understood why as she saw a silver tail splashing under the water. She stomped her foot, and with a huff, flew off, a trail of golden dust following her.

* * *

><p>Cubby sighed as she fell, but knew either Assuna, or one of her sisters had saved her. He flew down towards her and she gave him a defeated look. "This sucks."<p>

He grinned and shook his head. "You've gotta learn to fly! Either that, or learn to swim!"

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, she was tackled by five bodies. "Ellie!"

She grunted as they tackled her to the wilderness floor. "Guys!" She screamed in annoyance, though she was secretly happy they had missed her so much.

They slowly got off her and she was pulled to her feet by the person she was happiest to see. "Peter." She stepped towards him but he took a step back. Her eyes filled with hurt as she remembered what Hook had said to her. "Peter.."

He took a step closer to her and stared at her face. "Peter, what are you-" She gasped slightly as he lifted up his hand and his calloused fingers gently touched her cheek. She then realized what was wrong. She turned her head away from his hand. "I'm fine."

"I'll kill him." His voice was so low that it scared her.

"Peter, I'm fine." She stated firmly.

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, instead pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

She smiled and hugged him back. "You really should thank Cubby." She whispered to him.

He pulled away slowly and nodded his head. "Hey, Cubby?"

The boy, who had changed back into his signature bear outfit, looked up at his leader. "Yea, Peter?"

Peter grinned and shoved him playfully. "You did good."

Cubby grinned back at him. "Pile on Cubby!" One of the Twins yelled, causing the others, excluding Ellie, to tackle him to the ground.

While the boys were roughhousing, Ellie saw some sparkle in the corner of her eye. She raised a curious eyebrow and walked slowly over to the gleaming object. She lent down and brushed away leaves and dirt, revealing a necklace.

It was shaped like a tear drop, and it had little hearts all over it. The silver color had gone dull do to aging. On the inside, Ellie noticed what looked to be cobalt blue glass. "Sea glass." She mumbled quietly.

She carefully picked it up and walked to edge of water, dipping it in, and then pulling it back out. Have been cleaned, it shined like new and she smiled, tilting her head slightly. It looked vaguely familiar. She shook her head. There's no way she could've seen it before. "Whatcha got there?"

She gasped slightly as Peter's unexpected voice startled her. "Uh..I don't know."

"The color's cool." He stated.

She stood up and faced him. "Have you seen this before?"

He looked closer, examining it. "No, I don't think so."

She opened her to mouth to respond, but before she could a bullet went whizzing by her ear. She gasped and Peter grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his back. The others followed quickly as the flew back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>"Blast that retched girl!" Hook slammed his good hand down onto the railing of the Jolly Roger. "Smee, you fool!"<p>

Smee twisted his red cap into distress. "I'm sorry Capin', I didn't recognize him!"

Hook whipped around and glared daggers at the terrified first mate. "You will get me that girl, or I'll have your head, do you understand me, Smee?" He questioned in a menacing voice.

"Y-yes capin'!"

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled.

Smee didn't hesitate to do so.

* * *

><p>On another part of the ship, a younger pirate mopped the deck. He couldn't help but chuckle at the first mate's misfortune. His dark blue, almost cobalt eyes, gleamed with amusement. "What're ye laughing at?" One of other members of the crew yelled.<p>

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"That's right nothin', get back to work." He slurred, already drunk.

* * *

><p>That night, while everyone else was asleep, Ellie snuck out of the hideout with her flashlight. Once outside, she shined the light on her necklace, looking for any clues as to why it looked so familiar to her.<p>

After a few minutes, she was about to give up, when she noticed it. On the bottom of the necklace, written so tiny it was invisible if you weren't really looking, were two letters. Initials that made her heart speed up as whispered a name into the darkness, the name she had spoken in years.

"Ben."

**A/N: I know, it war short, I'm sorry! I still hoped you enjoyed! **


	13. Letting go

**A/N: My birthday was November 9th, so I'm now officially 17! Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ellie had stared at the necklace all night, so she couldn't get any sleep, causing her to sleep in. When she woke up, she sat up slowly, stretching her tired arms. She heard the sound of laugher and grinned. Peter must have been telling one of his famous Hook stories again. Peter. She repeated his name over and over again in her head. Had he been lying? Did he know Ben? Did he know what the necklace was? As she began to think more about the possibility of him lying to her, she began to get angry, and stood up quickly, throwing the blanket off her, and storming out of the hideout.<p>

"And then, right as he was about to stab me, I lifted up my dagger, and I-hey!" Peter yelled as Ellie pushed him up against a tree. "Ellie, what're-"

"Where is he?!" She demanded, shaking the locket in front of him. "I know you know who he is!"

"Calm down! I don't know what you're talking about, Ells!"

"You do! I know you're lying!" At this point, she had begun punching his chest repeatedly.

"Ellie, stop!" Peter demanded.

"Not until you tell me where he is!"

Having no choice, Peter grabbed her shoulders and flipped their positions, so that now she was pinned against the tree. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, leaning closer to her.

Ignoring the intimate position that usually would have made her cheeks turn red, tears proceeded to pour down her cheeks as he whispered to her. "Calm down, Ells."

Once he was sure she was calm, he gently released her and caught her when she started to fall. He sat her down on a rock and kneeled down. "What's all this about?"

"Ben.."

She said the name so quietly, he barely heard her. "Ben? Who's Ben?"

She looked down at the locket her hands, rubbing her thumb over the metal. "My brother," She looked back up at him. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you Peter, I..I just know that you've taken a lot of kids here, so I figured maybe you had taken my brother here as well."

Clearly his throat awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "But..um..didn't your brother..die?"

Ellie nodded and looked down once more. "Yes, but they never found a body, I guess it's just false hope, but I'll never forget the day it happened."

* * *

><p><em>At three in the morning, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Santos, angered at the interruption, came stalking towards the door, the mrs right behind him. He flew the door open and came face to face with a police officer. "Oh," He stated shocked. "Can-can I help you officer?"<em>

_"Mr and Mrs. Santos?" The officer questioned._

_They couple nodded, and a 12 year old Ellie came down the stairs. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"_

_"Shush darling, he's about to tell us." Mrs. Santos stated._

_The officer sighed sadly as he looked at their faces, turning to face Mr. Santos. "Your son, Ben, was in a car accident tonight."_

_Ellie's eyes opened wide and she rushed down the stairs. "Is..is he ok?" She questioned._

_The officer sighed sadly and removed his hat. "I'm so sorry."_

_As soon as what he was trying to say sunk in, Mrs. Santos fell to her knees, tears pouring out her eyes._

_Trying to keep his composure, he wrapped his arm around his wife and took a deep breath in. "Can we see him?"_

_The officer cleared his throat. "Sir, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but..we couldn't find a body."_

_Mrs. Santos sobbed louder and Mr. Santos looked at him. "So, that means there's a possibility he's still alive." _

_"No, sir, I'm afraid not. You see, a few minutes after impact, the car set on fire, and we're assuming that's why we can't find a body." _

_Not knowing what to say, the family stayed quiet, except for Mrs. Santos who kept crying, making her shoulders shake. "If..if there's ever anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to call." The officer said, handing Mr. Santos a card with a number scribbled on. _

_"T-thank you, officer."_

_"Mommy..where's Ben?" The young Ellie asked. _

_Her father kneeled down to her level. "Ben has gone to live with the fairies, Ellie." _

_Her mother scoffed. "Why do you tell her those lies?"_

_"They're not lies, that's where he is. Ellie, run along upstairs and go back to bed." _

_Ellie nodded and quickly did as she was told. _

_"Why can't you let her live in her dreams?" Mr. Santos questioned. _

_"Because she needs to wake up and face reality! Sugarcoating everything for her will not help her in the real world!" _

_"For now, Blythe, this is her world."_

* * *

><p>"Ellie, that's terrible, I'm so sorry."<p>

Ellie sighed and put her head between her knees. "It's not your fault Peter. I just assumed that he had to be here because of the locket.."

"Well, Neverland does get a lot of lost things.."

"I guess I just have to let go of the hope that he's alive. I'm sure it'll be best for everyone in the long run."

"Do..do you want to go back to that cave we found? The one with all the glow worms?"

Teary eyed, she looked up at Peter. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>The dark blue eyed boy sighed as he mopped the ships deck, wishing he was anywhere but there. The sun was boiling, and he was exhausted, but he couldn't stop.<p>

"Ben!"

He turned around and eyed Hook warily. "Yes, captain?"

Hook's eyes grew dark as he grinned. "I've got a mission for you, dear boy."

**A/N: So, a lot has been revealed in this chapter! Yes, Ben is alive, yes, he's working for Hook, but why? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! **


	14. Hide and go tag

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm very sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I've had the worst writers block, but I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ellie sighed as she stared out at the water. If Ben truly was on Neverland, where was he? Maybe he was hiding with the Indians, or perhaps the fairies-no that's absurd, fairies weren't extremely kind creatures, they weren't even the tiniest bit kind at all. She heard rustling and jumped up from the sand, her makeshift sword from Peter hanging from her hand. "Who's there?" She questioned. A small figure dressed in black and white slowly came out of the brush, making her sigh with relief. "Oh, Tootles, it's you..you know you really should warn-" She cut herself off when she remembered he didn't talk. "Right, never mind." She sat back down on the sand and he came and stood next to her. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, and she looked up him.<p>

He used his chubby fingers to make different motions. Tootles, after having been on the island so long and not being able to talk, had made his own form of sign language. He never really had much to say, so there weren't many of them, but Peter had told her what each one had meant, and she could tell by the gestures he was making he was asking if she was sad.

She nodded her head, her brown hair falling in her face. "Very."

He gestured more, asking why.

"I miss my brother..and I'm very worried about him."

Tootles nodded and made a slightly terrifying gesture, he held up his hand and made a hook with his pointer finger.

"Hook?" She questioned. "You think Hook has him?.."

Tootles shrugged and Ellie put her head between her knees. "Please, I don't want to even think about that."

He tapped her on the shoulder again and she lifted her head slightly. In front of her, his hand came into view. In his hand he held a small, flat, grey rock. He made another gesture, though it was hard because his left hand was gripping the rock, but she got the gist of it. "Skip? You mean rocks? I don't know how."

He made her stand up and placed a smooth, circular, flat grey rock in her head. He made a gesture as if he was throwing the rock himself, and she sighed in defeat, and threw the rock across the water. A small smile appeared on her face when it skipped twice, making ripples when it sunk. "Hey, it actually worked."

He grinned up at her and handed her another. "I guess once more couldn't-" She was cut off when a figure came behind her and threw a sack over her head. She screamed and kicked as it lifted her up and started walking. Finally, after merely only a few minutes, it put her down and removed the sack.

For a moment, she was panicked, and ready to fight, until she saw it was Slightly. "Slightly, what the hell is wrong with you?! You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were Hook or something!"

He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Pretty sure if I was Hook you would've felt a hook."

She glared at him and gasped when an upside Peter revealed himself from a tree branch he was hanging on. "You'll never guess what we've done!" He shouted.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as the other boys came into place. "You've found a new way to be even more annoying?"

Peter, who had become accustomed to her playful insults, smirked and shook his head. "Nope! We've invented a new game!"

"Peter, I really don't think I'm up to-"

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she was interrupted by their best puppy dog eyes. Groaning, she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Alright, I'll play."

She covered her ears and shot them all a look of annoyance as they hollered with excitement. Grimacing at the thought of what they could've come up, she looked at them all warily. "So…what exactly is this..game?'

One of the twins was about to answer, but Cubby stepped up and pushed him out of the way. "I came up with it, I'll tell her!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie could see Peter, still hanging on his tree branch, shoot Cubby a glare. She was guessing he was supposed to have given Peter credit, like they usually did.

"Have you ever heard of hide and go seek?" Cubby questioned.

Ellie nodded. "I'm pretty sure everyone has."

"Well..have you heard of tag?"

Once again, she nodded.

This time, Nibs pushed Cubby, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his back, causing him to yell a muffled ow, and kick Nibs in the back of his calve, making the rabbit suited boy yelp in pain. He turned to face Cubby and glared at him. "So, that's how you want to play it? Fine!" Cubby's eyes widened as Nibs jumped towards him, throwing a punch at his face. The twins, Slightly, and even Tootles, with his hand gestures, rooted them on, with multiple, "Fight!" and "Kick his butt, Nibs!" being shouted. Peter laughed along at the roughhousing until Ellie slapped him in the back of his head, giving him a sharp glare, making him huff and mouth, "Party pooper." Which earned him another slap.

He jumped down from his tree branch and floated above them all. "Enough!" They ignored him. "Hey, I said cut it out you idiots! I'm your leader, you have to listen to me!" Again, he was ignored. Finally, he put two fingers in his mouth and made a loud whistling noise, which immediately caused them all to stop. "Knock it off or..or.."

He looked to Ellie for help, and she intervened. "Or we won't be playing anything at all."

That caused Nibs to get off of Cubby, and all of them to stand up and a line, smallest to tallest. Ellie nodded in approval. "Good..now, Twins, tell me about this game."

"Well, you see.." One of them began.

"It's a game we ALL came up with.." Continued the other, shooting a look at Cubby, who in turn stuck his tongue at him.

"Where we combined both hide and seek, and tag." The first twin continued.

"And we've named it.." Started the second twin.

"Hide and go tag!" They yelled at the same time, puffing out their chests as if it was the most brilliant thing anyone had ever come up with.

Ellie giggled slightly, and Peter looked at her. "So?.."

She grinned and looked at them. "I suppose one time couldn't hurt.."

Peter crowed and the others laughed. "That's great! Because, you're it!" Peter tapped her on the shoulder and they all ran, well, in Peter's case, flew off into opposite directions.

Ellie was stunned for a minute before a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, you are all so going down."

She ran off in the direction that Peter had flown off to.

* * *

><p>Ellie felt like she had been running for hours. She panted as she leaned against a tree. "Maybe I should give up.." She drifted off and smirked as she saw a rustling of a bush. "Hmm..I wonder where the boys could be.." She said it loudly, walking closer to the tree the bushes were next to. Her smirk grew bigger as she crept closer. Finally, she was right in front of the tree. "Gotcha!" She jumped behind the tree, expecting to see the shocked face of one of the boys, but the face she saw made her heart leap and she stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock and landing on her back. The figure moved closer to her and her breathing hitched.<p>

"B-Ben?"

The boy smirked at her. "What's wrong, dear sister? You look like you've seen a ghost."


	15. Planning

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ellie's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she searched through her brain for something to say. Ben meanwhile continued to smirk. "I-I.." in a split second, she was on her feet and being pushed behind a body, who, after a few seconds, she recognized as Peter.<p>

"Stay away from her, pirate!" He spat, practically hissed. In another swift second, before she could even register what was happening, she was on his back, and they were flying back towards the hideout. Before he vanished from their view, Ellie turned to get a final look at her brother. He merely continued to smirk until finally turning and walking in the other direction; towards Hook's ship. Still practically paralyzed from shock, the only thing she could do was wrap her arms tighter around Peter's shoulders.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the hideout, the lost boys were already there, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, Peter started to check her for injuries, asking her a million and one questions. The lost boys swarmed over to them, voicing their oh so disappointed complaints until Peter told them to, 'go slingshot fairies out of trees, or something', which they all agreed was a marvelous idea, and went running off, ignoring the angry fairy chasing after them who slowly turning cherry colored. "Ellie, are you ok? Did he hurt you? What did he want? What did he say? Is Hook planning something?" All she heard of Peter's voice was mumbling, unintelligible words.<p>

Finally, he shook her slightly and she looked at him. "I..what?"

He stared at her, puzzled. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

She shook her head and took a step in the other direction. "No, sorry..look, I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna head to bed early, ok?" Before he could even respond, she was walking towards her small tent.

Confused, he scratched the back of his head. "Uh..goodnight?"

* * *

><p>That night, as soon as the time on her iPod hit one am, Ellie left her tent and headed towards the beach with a pair of binoculars that had washed up there a few days ago. Once her bare feet touched the sand, she crouched behind a rock and aimed the binoculars at the Jolly Roger. Once she spotted Ben, her heart dropped more than it had when she saw him earlier. There were scars on his face, and his hair was shorter than it had ever been before. He was wearing clothes that the old him would never wear, he just..wasn't Ben anymore. She gasped in shock and fear when someone grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust the darkness around them, but she eventually realized it was Peter, an angry Peter, but Peter. "Are you crazy?! I could've been a pirate! Jeez Ellie, if you're going to sneak out at least bring the sword I made for you!"<p>

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Peter gaped at her. "You're..what? Ells, what's going on? You never apologize! And you definitely never go looking for trouble."

She rubbed her hand nervously. "I..that pirate from earlier.."

"Why were you looking for him?"

"Because Peter, that pirate, it was Ben."

"..Who?"

She scoffed, annoyed. "My brother, you idiot." She stated, pulling down her shirt to reval the locket.

His mouth formed an 'O' shape. "But..I thought your brother..you know, died." He said it carefully, hoping it wouldn't upset her.

"I thought so too, but he's here, on Neverland, working for Hook."

"So he's evil?"

She glared at him. "My brother is not evil! I don't know why he's working for Hook, but it can't be because he wants too, I'd bet my right hand Hook kidnapped him."

"Then we'll rescue him!" He yelled, pulling out his dagger.

"And we'll help!" Even Peter jumped at the unexpected group of voices. The lost boys grinned at their leader and Ellie.

"You guys would do that for me?" Ellie questioned

They all smiled at her. "Absolutely!" The twins yelled in unison.

She giggled lightly and they all shuffled her back to the hideout, laughing and making jokes about Hook the whole time.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the camp, they all gathered around a campire and started brainstorming various plans.<p>

"We could get them from the trees!" Cubby yelled.

"No! We should go on a boat!" Nibs suggested

"Those are horrible ideas!" One of the twins criticized

"Horrible." The other twin agreed.

Tootles nodded in agreement, making rapid hand gestures that no one seemed to understand. Eventually, an argument broke out between the boys, excluding Peter, who was yelling at them all. The argument turned to fighting as all the boys started playful, or, not so playful wrestling. Ellie quickly got annoyed with them. "Hey!" They ignored her and continued fighting, Cubby even pulled out his club. "Guys!" Peter seemed to be very amused as he was laughing and crowing as they all rolled around on the ground, getting themselves filthy. Ellie groaned in frustration and walked over to her tent, grabbing a whistle. She walked back and tried once more to get their attention before blowing loudly into the whistle. "Enough!" This caused them to stop and stare up at her from their positions on the ground. She smirked at them all and nodded once in satisfaction. "Now that's better." They all stood up and gave her apologetic looks, which she ignored.

She walked right in front of Peter and took in a nervous, shaky breath. "Listen..whatever plan we come up with..if we're really going to do this, I'm going to need to learn how to fly. Today."

* * *

><p>That morning, on the deck of the Jolly Roger, Ben stood next Hook. "How do you know she's my sister?' Ben questioned.<p>

Hook slithered his good arm around Ben's shoulders. "My dear boy, I'm your father, would I ever steer you wrong?"

Ben said nothing as the Jolly Roger started to drift farther away from shore, Hook grinning deviously next to him, his grip uncomfortably tight.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	16. of Car Wrecks and Tall Tales

**A/N: A lot is revealed in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Three years earlier <em>

_Ben was barely aware of the feeling of someone dragging him out from his crashed car. He groaned in pain, his whole body feeling as if it had just been through a blender. He smelled fire, but didn't, or couldn't open his eyes. He tried to speak, but it came out in incoherent mumbles. Someone shushed him gently, dragging his body somewhere away from the wreck. He opened his eyes, but barely. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the night sky, which was tainted with smoke._

* * *

><p><em>When he awoke, his head was pounding, and he vaguely felt like he was moving. As slowly as possible, he sat up and opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of cabin, it had two sets of bunk beds, and he was on the bottom bunk on the left side. His throat burned, and his lips were chapped, as if he had been asleep for a hundred years. He attempted to stand, his knees wobbling like those of a newborn deer. He grabbed onto the sheets of the top bunk, praying they'd stay put and he wouldn't go tumbling down onto the floor. Once he was fully able to stand, he felt extremely lightheaded, and it took him a moment to get his bearings. <em>

_Only a couple seconds later, he heard the sound of drumming footsteps of obviously heavy boots coming towards his direction. His heart started pounding as the door opened quickly. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light that the door had been shielding him from, he saw a figure. It was a male, who, upon first look, was not very pleasing to the eyes. Ben noticed his hand was missing, replaced by a hook, which made his heart beat even faster. "W-who are you?" He inquired. _

_The man's lips started trembling and he rushed forward, pulling Ben into his arms. "Oh my dear boy, I was so afraid I had lost you."_

_Ben shuffled backwards. "Who are you?" He repeated. "How do you know me?"_

_Hook gave a gentle smile. "You were in a horrible crash, so I'm sure you're suffering memory loss. My dear boy, I'm your father." _

"_My..father?" Ben stuttered back. _

_Hook nodded and placed his good hand on Ben's back. "Come boy, I've got a lot of explaining to do."_

_The only word Ben could use to describe what he saw when he left the cabin was breathtaking. The island, at least, he guessed that's where they were floating, was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. He looked towards the water and saw sparkling tails soaring through the waters past their giant ships. "Mermaids.." He whispered, dumbstruck. One of them jumped out of the water and made an ugly face at him before diving back in and catching up with her pod. _

"_Horrible things, they are." He heard Hook's voice behind him. "The prettiest faces with the most evil intentions. Like most women." His own joke made him laugh. He slinked his arm around Ben's shoulders. "Welcome to Neverland, my son. Welcome home." _

_That night, he heard his father talking to someone. They were speaking In hushed voices so he barely heard them, but he was able to make out a single sentence. "Take the locket and throw it out into the water near Skull Rock, I don't want any to ever find it."_

* * *

><p><em> Two years later <em>

_Ben sighed as he mopped the deck, ridding the Jolly Roger of the blood of his father's latest victim. He wished more than anything that he was sword training with his father, but Hook was out hunting that retched Pan. Hook had told him all the tales, at least, his versions, and he hated the Pan boy almost as much as his father did. He was seventeen now, he should've been out there, hunting pan with his father, but instead, he here was, mopping up blood. Again. _

* * *

><p><em>One year later <em>

_It was Ben's birthday. For mostly the entire day everyone spent time celebrating him becoming a man, and they gave him his first tattoo. A plain black flag in the middle of his chest. The pain was excruciating, but he sucked it up to make his father proud. And proud he was. _

_A few hours later, when the celebrating had come to an end, and almost everyone aboard the ship was passed out drunk, Hook invited him into his personal cabin. "Have a seat, my boy." He instructed. Ben did as he was told. _

"_Today, you have become a man. And because of this, I am going to tell you a story. It's one I've never told you, and it's rather depressing. But it's time you heard it." He sat across from Ben. "Son, I am going to tell you about your mother..and how your sister destroyed her." _

_Ben's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I..what?"_

"_When your sister was seven, we sent her away to a boarding school in England. She hated us for it, and believe we favored you over her. The truth was that she extremely damaged, and had many mental disorders. When she came back, she had a specific disdain for your mother. I don't know why, I don't think I'll ever learn why. One night, a few weeks after she had come home, she killed your mother while she was taking a bath. She held her head underwater until she drowned." _

_Ben's head swarmed with sadness, but especially anger. "Why are you telling me all of this now? Why not three years ago when I was in the wreck?"_

_Hook sighed and stood up, he turned and walked towards the window and overlooked the rocking waves. "Because, my dear boy, tomorrow, she will arrive on Neverland." _

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading!**


	17. Flying

**A/N: Only one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ellie watched as all the boys paced back and forth. "Maybe we could-nah, that's impossible.." Groaned Slightly.<p>

"Hate to interrupt this..useful thinking time, but weren't you all supposed to teach me to fly?"

They all stopped and stared at her, blinking their eyes in confusion before realization spread across their faces. "Oh, right!" Peter sprang forward and grabbed her hand. "Come on guys, the cliffs are probably the best place to do this."

Ellie hesitated for a moment, pulling her hand away from Peter's. "I..I don't know, the cliffs are what..fifty feet high?"

Slightly gave her a reassuring smile. "Better to fall in the water then onto the ground, aye?"

Ellie chewed her lip but didn't open her mouth again. Peter pulled her onto his back. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise, we've all got your back."

Peter started flying towards the cliffs, the others following behind. When they got there, he dropped her on her feet gently and the other boys landed shortly after. They all stood in front of her, trying to look as sure as possible, which made her roll her eyes. They all knew this would more than likely be a disaster. "Ok.." Slightly started, "first of all, we need pixie dust."

Ellie scoffed and crossed her arms. "Right, because Tinkerbell is such a big fan of me, I'm sure she'll be elated." She stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Peter smirked at her cockily. "Then I guess it's a good thing Tink isn't the only fairy on Neverland." A small, blue glowing light flew out of Peter's pocket. "Ellie, this is Veridia, she's a lot more..helpful, then Tink." He informed, putting it nicely.

The blue colored fairy flew closer to Ellie's face and gave her a gentle smile and Ellie realized she was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Will you help me?" Ellie questioned, smiling back.

Veridia nodded happily and slowly flew above Ellie's head. She opened her hands and sprinkled her fairy dust on her. Peter smiled at Ellie and looked at the fairy. "You can go home now Ver, thank you." She bowed to all of them and flew off. He looked Ellie up and down. "So, pixie dust, check! What else do we need?"

"Trust!" The Twins yelled out in unison.

"Right, trust!" Peter shouted.

Ellie looked at them all, flashbacks of all of their moments flying through her head. "Well..I trust you all."

They all beamed at her. "Trust..check." Peter stated.

"Uh..faith?" Cubby suggested.

Peter snapped his fingers. "Faith!"

Ellie stared at them. "Faith in what, exactly?"

Nibs gave her a gentle smile. "Yourself."

"M-myself? Wait wait wait, I thought we were all doing this! You know, together?!" She started rambling in a panic and Peter cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Ells, of course we're doing this with you, but you need to have faith in yourself, faith that you can do this."

Ellie took in a breath. "I don't..I don't.." A small voice whispered inside her head. _For Ben._ She let out the breath. "Okay."

She slowly walked in front of the boys, towards the edge of the cliffs. "Happy thoughts Ellie, happy thoughts." She mumbled to herself.

The boys looked at each other nervously. "She can do this." Slightly mouthed to Peter. Peter nodded in response, his face blank.

Ellie took in multiple breaths and closed her eyes, her mind swimming, looking for her happy thought. And then, by some miracle, she found it. Her feet lifted off the ground and she floated a few inches in the air.

They all beamed at her. "Ellie you-" Tootles slammed a hand over Cubby's mouth and shook his head, putting a finger on his own mouth to tell him to be quiet before removing his hand.

Everyone was radiating happiness and trying their absolute hardest not to cheer in delight.

And then, just as their happiness had come, it was ripped away. Ellie gasped and her eyes opened in shock, and she fainted, her body starting to plummet towards the ocean. They all let out noises of terror and Peter reached out to grab her, but he missed by merely inches. "Ellie!" He dove off the cliff after her, moving as fast as he could. He saw her body hit the water, starting to sink, and several seconds later he was underwater as well. He looked around in the murky water but there was no trace of her ever being there. He surfaced and looked up at the lost boys who were staring down at him and shook his head sadly.

* * *

><p>Ellie was vaguely aware of the feeling of being dragged through the water. She opened her eyes and saw a tail through her blurry eyes. "Assana?.." She mumbled.<p>

Whoever was pulling her through the water chuckled darkly. "You wish." Ellie's body went cold at her wispy voice. Eventually they stopped moving and she was able to fully open her eyes. She gasped in fear as she saw a very familiar pirate ship and tried to push the mermaids body away from her. Life be damned, she'd rather drown. The mermaid chuckled once again and tightened her grip.

The mermaid shouted out. "Hook! Show your pathetic face, you coward!"

Hook appeared over the Jolly Roger, looking annoyed and irritated "What is it fish?"

"Return what you have stolen!" Ellie sunk herself lower into the water in fear.

"And why would I do that, my dear?"

She grinned and forced Ellie in front of her. "I've brought you a trade."

"No, please!" Ellie kicked at her tail, but it was of no use.

Hook smirked down at her. "Hello, love." He turned his attention back to the mermaid. "You've got yourself a deal, dearie." He disappeared for a few moments before coming back, a gleaming object in his hand. He tossed it into the water and the dark mermaid grabbed it before it could sink.

The mermaid smirked at Ellie. "Well, it's been fun little fish, but I believe someone's waiting on you."

She dove into the water and disappeared, leaving Ellie to tread water before one of Hook's men jumped in and pulled her onto the deck of the ship. She stared at them all in terror as they surrounded her. Hook pushed his way through the crowd and yanked her up by her arm, causing her to yelp in pain. "You, my pet, have caused me a lot of trouble." He pushed her towards Smee, causing her to stumble. "Tie her to the mast!" He grinned darkly at her. "And fetch my son."

She squirmed and fought against Smee as he wrapped her arms around the base of the mast and tied them in place. "You bastard! You've brainwashed him! You're a psychopath!"

She heard someone scoff to her left. "Says the girl who killed our mother."

She turned to see Ben and tears welled up in her eyes. "Ben please, you have to listen to me, I-"

"No! I don't care what you have to say, I'm not here to listen to you..I'm here to avenge our.._my_ mother." He marched towards her, dagger glinting in his hand. He pressed his arm against her throat, causing her to cough as she struggled for breath.

Hook, grinning with a psychotic delight, walked up behind him. "That's it my dear boy, I'm proud of you."

Ellie whimpered as Ben brought the dagger closer to her chest. "Ben, please..whatever he's told you is a lie.."

There was no hint of emotion in his eyes, everything she used to love about her brother was gone. He leaned in closer to ear. "My dear sister..I have to say, for someone who is capable of killing our mother..you seem extremely weak. And now, you're going to die alone, with not a single happy thought." He mocked. "And poor thing..you'll never even know what it's like to fly."

He moved away from her ear and pressed the dagger to her chest, right over her heart. "Any last words, sis?" He drawled out the last word slightly.

Ellie, who was now completely crying, looked up at him. "I have flown."

His eyebrows scrunched together in both anger and confusion. "What?" He hissed out.

"I..I was eight, you were eleven. We were at a ranch, and I wanted to ride one of the horses, but I was to scared, so you got on, and I held onto your waist. You had absolutely no control of the horse and before either of us knew what was happening we were galloping across the pasture, but I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared because I was with you, so I closed my eyes, and for those the few minutes before we were able to stop..it was like we were flying. So you're wrong, I have flown. I flew with you." She choked out her last sentence. "You were my happy thought."

For a split second Ellie could've sworn she saw a memory flash across his face, before it was quickly replaced by anger again. "Lies." He lifted up the dagger, but before he could drive it down into her chest, a flash of green came hurdling towards him and sent him flying, making him land a few feet away.

"I won't let you touch her! Brother or not, I will kill you if you lay a single finger on her!"

"Peter!" He turned around and ran towards her, quickly untying her hands. Before he could fly them out of there, Ben tackled him, throwing a punch.

She went to intervene, but before she could, Hook grabbed her by her neck, accidentally yanking off her locket and sending it flying. "Benjamin! Ignore that retched boy and help me!"

Before she could even realize what she was doing, she picked up the dagger Ben had dropped when Peter tackled him and stabbed his hand, causing him to let her go. "If you even had the slightest bit of intelligence you would know that Ben isn't short for Benjamin, It's Benji!" She screamed, pushing him away from her. "You..you're just an ignorant old man who knows that no matter what he does, he's doomed!"

At the moment, the lost boys appeared on the ship, beginning to fight the other pirates.

Peter threw Ben off him, making him fall onto his back. He was about to stand up, but the locket caught his eye. He crawled towards and picked it up in his hands. He heard his father shout no, but Ben it was to late. Like a movie, all of his memories flashed through his head and he fell backwards. "Oh my god.."

Hook gained leverage against Ellie and pushed her to the floor, drawing out his sword. "I'll finish you off myself!" He plunged his sword down towards her. It seemed like time started to slow down in that moment. Ben lunged towards them and pushed Ellie out of the way, the blade of Hook's sword piercing his side.

"No!" Ellie shrieked out, starting to move towards them before being held back by Slightly and Nibs.

Peter flew forward, and, in one swift motion, plunged his dagger into Hook's neck, causing the man to drop to his knees, dead. Ellie managed to get away from the boys and she flung herself onto her brother. "No..no no no please no.." She pressed her hand against his wound to try to stop the bleeding. "Please..I already lost you once, I can't lose you again!"

Ben put his hands over hers. "I'm sorry…"

Ellie's tears blurred her visions and she shook her head rapidly. "No no no.."

He clutched her hand with what strength he had left. "You..you were my happy thought too." He wheezed out before taking his last breath and shutting his eyes forever.

Ellie began to sob and Peter pulled her away from him, gathering her in his arms, not saying anything, just letting her cry as the boys knelt beside them, comforting her the best they could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a horrible person, I'm very sorry. **


	18. Only the beginning

**A/N: My gods do I feel accomplished.**

* * *

><p>The wail that erupted from Ellie's throat could have put a banshee to shame. Nibs, noticing something in the corner of his eye, turned his head to the right and noticed a small fire forming from a candle and a broken bottle of alcohol. He shook Peter's arm and directed their leader's attention to the fire. Peter nodded and got Ellie to her feet. "We have to get out of here."<p>

Ellie shook her head rapidly "No, I won't leave him!"

Peter noticed movement in the water and saw Assana peak her up head, gesturing to him that she would bring his body to the mainland for a proper burial. Peter scooped Ellie up in her arms, and though she fought like hell, he was able to fly her back to the hideout. As their feet touched the ground, Ellie pulled herself out of Peter's arms and whipped around to face him. "I hate you! I wish I'd never come to this stupid island! Ben would still be alive, delusional and trapped, but alive!" She grabbed Peter's dagger, that was now stained with blood, and began slashing at a tree. "Stupid island, stupid people, stupid flying, stupid faith!" She broke down on the last word, falling to her knees as her body began to rock with sobs. The boys all stared at each other, at a loss for words, or ideas. Even Tinkerbell, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, remained quiet. For once Neverland was completely silent. No sounds of laughter, no birds singing, no trees moving in the wind, and no far off sounds of fairies. Silent, everything was silent, as if the island itself was mourning for everything that had been lost.

Peter and the others walked carefully towards her, not wanting to set her off and make things worse than they already were. "Ellie.." Peter started, kneeling down to her level. "We..have a tradition, the boys and me, for..for.."

"For when we lose one of our own." Nibs finished for him.

Peter nodded his thanks to the boy. "Ben..wasn't exactly a lost boy, but-"

"Show me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Peter took her hand and helped her stand up. The Lost Boys led the way through the forest until they reached an entrance to a cave. Peter pulled her gently inside and handed her his dagger which he had gotten back after she had collapsed on the ground. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw names scrawled all over the cave walls. "Ben's life wasn't the only one Hook and his men took." Slightly stated quietly. Ellie looked back at all the boys, who, for the first time in her time there, had tears falling from their eyes. The air was tight as Ellie shakily lifted up the dagger to carve Ben's name in between two others. Before she could carve out the first letter of his name, a voice spoke out through the shadows. "You can bring him back." They all looked around for the source of the voice, but found no one.

"Who are you?" Peter questioned, half curiously, half demanding.

"My existence would be far to confusing to explain in complete detail. To put it simply, I am Neverland."

"You're…Neverland?" Peter questioned uncertainly.

"Its spirit yes, have you not noticed that this island is alive?"

Not knowing what to say, they all remained silent, except for Ellie. "What do you mean we can bring him back?"

"Soul giving." The voice responded.

"Soul what now?" Cubby asked.

"It's simple. Soul giving. A life for a life. A body without a soul cannot live, to bring someone back, a sacrifice must be made."

No one knew exactly what to say, but before the voice could speak again, Ellie stepped forward. "I'll do it."

A series of protests came from the entire group, Peter being exceptionally loud. He grabbed her arm. "Ellie you can't, I won't let you!" His voice was pleading.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "It isn't your choice. He's my brother, his life was stolen from him, he deserves to be given a second chance."

"But Ellie..that means..you'll die." He whispered.

"You must be absolutely certain for this to be successful." The voice told them.

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat and turned away from the group. "I-"

"I'll do it." Peter stated from behind her.

Ellie's eyes went wide, as did the Lost Boy's. "What? No, Peter, you can't, this island needs you, the boys-"

"If the boy sacrifices himself, it would be different." The voice informed them. "The boy is immortal. He would not have to sacrifice his whole soul, but half of it and his immortality. He will not age as a normal person, it will be at an extremely slow rate, but he will age. And one day, he will die."

Peter seemed as if he thinking for a moment. Growing up, dying, were his worst fears. "I'm certain."

"You have Ben's memories, correct?" The voice was directed at Ellie.

"Memories? I don't know-" _The locket. That's right, the locket_. She pulled the broken object out of her pocket. "Yes."

"And his body?" The voice asked.

Remembering Assana, Peter responded. "The shores."

Peter once again pulled Ellie onto his back, and they all flew to where the Neverland ocean touched the sand. Assana had placed Ben's body gently onto the sand, far away enough from the water that the waves wouldn't take him away.

"How do we..how do we do this?" Slightly questioned.

"Ellie, my dagger."

She handed the dagger to him. "What do I do?" He asked.

"Plunge your sword into your heart. Once your soul has left your body, it will be split instead of taken fully due to your immortality, and that half, mixed with his memories, will create a new soul, but he will be the same. Peter you will only have half a soul, which is why you will lose your immortality, but age incredibly slow."

"How do we get his soul back into his body?" Ellie asked.

"I will handle that part. You just must do the rest."

Ellie turned to Peter. "Peter, are you absolutely sure? You don't have to do this for me."

His only response was to kiss her, which she reciprocated, their lips moving together in tandem. While their lips were still connected, he lifted his hands, and plunged his dagger into his heart. Ellie caught his body as he fell backwards towards the ground. The entire group watched in amazement as the green of Peter's soul rose out of his body and split in two, mixing with the blue of Ben's memories to form a whole, which then flew into Ben's body, and the half of Peter's returned to his. Ellie pulled the dagger from his chest and the wound vanished, as did the stab wound on Ben. "Why aren't they waking up? Did something go wrong?" Ellie questioned in panic.

"Soul giving a complicated process. It will take days, even weeks for them to awaken." Then, with a strong gust of air, the voice vanished as if it had never been there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Peter was the first to wake. It took four days. In between those days Ellie and the Lost Boys didn't leave camp unless they had to, most of their time spent taking turns watching while the others slept. As soon as he was able to talk, they bombarded him with questions, what did it feel like (like falling asleep), did he feel different (only a little), was it scary (terrifying), and what felt like a million other things. It took two days for him to be able to fly again, which he absolutely hated.<p>

It took Ben five days after that. It took him three days for him to be able to speak, and four to walk. The first two days after that were filled with tears, both happy and sad, and multiple apologies. The next month was filled with games, and laughter and the silence had dispersed forever.

At the end of the month, Ben asked a question that even though they didn't know they had, it was a question they had all been dreading. "When are we going home?"

And so, after much thinking, and talking, they went home two days later. Their parents couldn't stop crying, and their father, it seemed, had found his light again, and swore to never pick up another drink in his life. Ellie invited Arthur over, to whom she, once they were alone, revealed everything to. He believed every word. She had a long conversation with Ben that night, and it ended happily, but somehow they both knew it was her way of saying goodbye, at least, for now.

When she had the chance, Ellie snuck away from all the family and guests, just in time to see Peter starting to depart from her fire escape. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" She questioned.

He floated back down and gave her a confused look. "Home, where else?"

"Without me?"

His eye widened in surprise. "But..your brother.."

"Is alive and well, and I will forever be grateful for that."

"Your family.."

"Is back together and extraordinarily happy." She stepped onto the fire escape next to him. "Peter, I don't belong here. I belong on Neverland, with you, and the Lost Boys."

He grinned playfully at her. "I thought you preferred Harry Potter."

She giggled slightly and moved closer to him. "Oh, but you see, Harry Potter isn't real."

"And I am."

"Wonderfully real."

He smiled and took her hand. "Then what are we waiting for?"

With his help, Ellie stepped up onto the railing of the fire escape. Looking back at her room one last time, she smiled at the locket hanging on her door, now filled with various tiny objects from Neverland which she had left for Ben, along with a letter for her parents.

Closing her eyes, she took in a large breath from her mouth, and exhaled through her nose. "Tink isn't going to like this."

He grinned at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "She'll get used to it."

Together, they jumped off the railing.

And then, they flew.

**A/N: Finishing this story is very bittersweet, but there will most definitely be a sequel, so be on the lookout for that. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. **


End file.
